Decendant of Terror
by King of the Fallen
Summary: One letter does what years of hate failed to do.  One simple letter completes a self-fulfilling prophecy, in a way they never expected.  One comment unleashes a power long forgotten, the power of Terror.  The Evils shall walk the world one again.


Naruto Descendent of Terror

I own neither Naruto nor the Diablo series. Misashi Kishimoto and Blizzard do respectively though.

Key: "Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Diablo/ Demonic Naruto Talking"**

'**Diablo/ Demonic Naruto Thinking'**

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

JUTSU

_Written_

(AN: Warning this fic will have one of the most evil sadistic Narutos you will ever see. He will be ungodly powerful and insanely cruel.)

(AN2: This chapter contains rape and a lot of it, if you do not feel comfortable reading about it that you should probably find another fic, because there will be a lot more where this came from.)

...

Chapter 1: The Revelation of Terror

...

Diablo the lord of terror, Prime Evil, and greatest threat of mankind was thought to have been eternally killed. However what no one expected was for him to have created a way to come back, even if it wasn't necessarily him. An ancient magic, older than even he was, enabled him to gift all his knowledge, power, instinct, and hatred into a child of his own lineage. Yes Diablo had a child, but he would wait and bide his time. He would wait for the _perfect_ child. Whomever he chooses, the world will learn the true meaning of fear.

...

(Unknown location)

Naruto Uzumaki was hated more than the greatest traitor for something he never did. He was blamed for all the death and destruction caused by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had never asked for this burden yet he was forced to bear it. He never even knew about his burden until just now. He had been trying for several years to become a shinobi, and he failed three times in a row. His one sensei Mizuki had given him an alternative test to graduate but he found out it was all a sham. Mizuki used him to steal an ancient and forbidden scroll from the hokage tower.

That was a little over three hours ago. During those three hours he had learned an advanced technique from the scroll. He decided to keep reading and learn more. He skipped over several techniques that required far too much chakra control for him to use. He reached something that really caught his eye…a seal with his name on it. He used some of his blood to unseal it and a scroll popped out. He opened it and read what was written. What was there nearly made his heart stop.

_Naruto, if you are reading this than you are either a jonin or 15 years old. If you are a jonin than that means that my final wish was honored and you were treated like a hero, and the people helped you to rise to your full potential. If you are 15 than that means you either chose to not become a ninja, or the village didn't honor my last wish. I desperately hope that either one is not the case though I would prefer the former to the latter. But I digress; the point is you are reading this because you are ready. I will cut straight to the case though, the story you were told about the fall of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a lie. The truth is the beast was so powerful that he could not be killed. So I had to make a decision, either I seal the beast into my only son, you, or I let it destroy the village I have come to love. I chose to seal the beast away. Now I hope you have already guessed but in case you haven't, My name is Minato Namikaze, better known as the yellow flash, or even more so as the yondaime hokage, and I am your father. My son I hope you can forgive me for sealing this great beast away in you, but it was my only real option. I leave you with a few words to live by (assuming the village followed my last request); give your heart to all, and they shall return it to you in spades. Treat all with respect, but don't blindly trust them. Lastly, find a girl to love, hold her tightly, never let her go, and destroy anyone who threatens her. That is what you should live by if the village honored my request. If they didn't...than live by these words; Trust no one, respect no one, love only those who you choose. Never let them get away with their treatment of you. If they treat you like a demon, than give them a demon. __**SHOW THEM; SHOW THEM WHAT FEAR REALLY TASTES LIKE**__!_

Naruto read and reread the letter over and over again. In his head it all clicked, his treatment, the scorn, the hatred, and the bastards never acknowledging his existence. They treated him like he didn't exist, so it was time to MAKE them see him.

"I respected you, I wanted to be you. I wanted to be everything you were. Not anymore, _yondaime_. You are no father of mine, but your words do make sense. I'll live by them, for they will be my nindo" said Naruto to himself under his breath. Someone dropped down next to him and he quickly hid the scroll.

"I…found…you" panted Iruka as he looked at Naruto with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Yes you did sensei. Now can you tell me where Mizuki sensei is, I want to get this test over with so I can graduate" said Naruto who frowned at the confused expression on Irukas face.

"Wha…" started Iruka only to cut himself off as he heard a slight whistling sound. Realizing what it was he pushed Naruto away without any concern for his own safety. Not even a second later roughly 15 kunai embedded themselves in Iruka pinning him to a cabin nearby.

"Very good Naruto, now all you have to do is hand me the scroll and you pass" said Mizuki from up on a tree.

"Naruto don't listen to him, he's lying. Don't give him the scroll" shouted Iruka desperately.

"I'm lying, Iruka you wound me. The entire village has been lying to him his whole life" said Mizuki hoping Naruto would take the bait.

"What do you mean" asked Naruto who had his suspicions.

"Oh Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you" asked Mizuki in a kind voice.

"I'm listening" said Naruto in feigned ignorance.

"No Mizuki don't. You know it's forbidden" yelled Iruka as he ripped out one of the kunai.

"You see that? Iruka would do anything to keep me from telling you" said Mizuki a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Tell me what" said Naruto losing his patience.

"That the Kyuubi which caused all the destruction in the village years ago is sealed inside you. You are the Kyuubi" he yelled in maniacal glee. He saw Naruto put his head down and start shaking. Thinking he had broken the boy he smirked. What he didn't realize was all he did was piss Naruto off.

**'HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT WEAK BEING? I AM INFINATELY MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT FOOL. IT IS TIME I SHOW HIM WHAT I AM TRULY MADE OF'** Naruto heard rebounding inside his head. Time seemed to stop and everything went dark, before changing into a fiery plain with a ruined castle in the distance.

"Where am I" Naruto asked himself.

**"You are in my domain. Come to me seek me out my descendant. I want to see the new Lord of Terror"** called a deep demonic voice from within the walls of the castle. The voice sent a chill of immobilizing terror down his spine, but he pushed it down and started towards the castle. Along the way he saw a menagerie of different creatures, ranging from worm looking things with arms, to ogres, to green things with bat wings. They all gave him a wide berth, none of them meeting his gaze as if afraid to even look at his face. Almost as if he was greater than them. He reached the castle sooner than he expected to and started down the only pathway he found. Soon he found himself in a large chamber with a pentagram in the center. In the center of the pentagram stood a giant of a being.

It stood at roughly 9'4" with a broad frame. The shoulders were wide and looked extremely rough. The arms were ripped with the muscles bulging even without it flexing. The chest was built like a wall and tapered off to a toned stomach. The legs, like the arms were bulging with muscle and end in a three toed clawed foot. The arms ended in clawed human like hands. The face was long with a wide jaw, and three spikes jutting from the chin. A number of horns and spikes extended from its head and a row of spines ran down its back and tail. The skin was a vivid blood red, with the chest and stomach being a sickly yellow. But it was the eyes that held Narutos attention. The eyes were a bright glowing yellow that sent a mind numbing terror through his body. Again he managed to push it down in order to address the being in front of him.

"Who are you" he asked.

**"Me, I am a power beyond belief. I am known far and wide as the greatest terror to ever exist. I am a demon of untold reverence. But as for my name I AM DIABLO LORD OF TERROR, and I am your oldest ancestor"** spoke the being, sending a wave of power out with his voice. It sent a shudder down Narutos spine, but this time not out of fear. No this time it was out of recognition.

"Why is this the first time I have ever seen or heard of you? Why have you never tried to help me" asked Naruto.

**"I could never help you child because I am long since dead. Over three thousand years ago I was the most powerful, destructive being known to mankind. I was the darkest evil being that ever walked the earth, and I commanded legions of demons to destroy mine enemies. But a band of heroes joined together and battled their way to destroy me. They fought everything my brothers sent at them and killed them all. They killed two of the lesser evils, one of which was my lover, Andariel. And they entered Hell itself, my world, and killed me. They thought they had destroyed me for good, but I preformed an old magic that enabled me to imbue ALL my essence into a descendant of my choosing. After millenniums of searching through my blood, I have found the perfect candidate. But you must be the one to accept. If you do I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. If you accept, I can make you…the new Lord of Terror" **said Diablo ending his monologue with a wicked smirk.

"If I accept would I become a demon like you" asked Naruto with his head down.

**"No…you would become a demon lord like me"** said Diablo wondering if he would be rejected.

"I accept" said Naruto looking him in the eyes. His eyes no longer held the kindness that once permeated them, and instead a dark hatred shone from them like a chilling aura. Diablo looked into his eyes and saw the hatred, it made him smirk.

**"So it shall be done, now go and make them know that their little fox attack is nothing compared to the Lord of Terror"** said Diablo as he laughed evilly. Naruto felt a surge of power and threw his head back as a pain more intense than anything he had ever felt before encompassed his body. His vision swam and blackened.

When it cleared he felt better than he ever had before. Time returned to a normal pace as he looked up at Mizuki a twisted smile on his face. The instant Mizuki saw it a wave of the most bone chilling fear ripped through him. Seeing the effect just looking at him bought Naruto couldn't help but begin laughing.

"Ha…ha ha…HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed. But it wasn't a joyous laugh it was dark, insane, and pure evil. Animals within hearing distance collapsed their eyes darting about for the cause of this heart-wrenching terror. Some of the animals that were closer to him even died, their hearts stopped from the pure fear that gripped them. As for Mizuki and Iruka, it was like being immersed within an ocean of killing intent, one that not even Kyuubi could have matched. They would know, because they felt it that night.

"Wh…what the…hell…i…is…going…on" ground out Mizuki as he tried in vain to fight the fear.

"You feeling my true power Mizuki. You called me Kyuubi. I am so much more than that weak ass little shit" said Naruto as twenty Anbu and Sarutobi himself arrive.

"Naruto, if you can hear me, please fight it. I know you are stronger than the fox" said Sarutobi to Naruto in an attempt to bring back the boy he thought of as a second grandson. Naruto only smirked at him sadistically.

"So old man, this is how quickly you can show up? Pity…because now I know the truth and so will your peons" said Naruto in a deeper more refined voice. It was the kind of voice that sent shivers up your spine, and made women swoon.

"Kyuubi, what have you done with Naruto" asked Sarutobi.

Kyuubi has done nothing. That weakling can do nothing. But I can do this" said Naruto. With a burst of power and herculean effort a gargantuan nine tailed fox shot from his stomach.

**"Free! I AM FREE AT LAST"** shouted the fox in elation.

"Naruto…what have you done" whispered Sarutobi in terror.

"I have set up my pawn. Now it is time to claim it" said Naruto as he leapt at the fox. Flying faster than his body should allow Naruto reached the head of Kyuubi in a near instant. Without missing a beat he pulled back his leg and with a mighty heave, kicked Kyuubi right in the face. The force behind the kick was so massive it sent the fox flying, its massive body creating a half mile wide crater.

**"WHO WOULD DARE STRIKE ME"** shouted the fox.

"That would be me you oversized plushy" said Naruto landing on Kyuubis' nose.

**"HA! You lie ningen. No **_**human**_** has the power to launch me like that"** rebutted Kyuubi condescendingly. Naruto only smirked. He let his power flow freely as the form of his ancestor shaped itself from his flesh.

**"Do you see now"** he asked before picking up Kyuubi and slamming it down with tremendous force.

**"You! NO IT ISN'T POSSIBLE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD"** shouted Kyuubi in terror.

**"I found a way to live"** replied Naruto before he started decimating Kyuubi. He did everything short of killing or raping it. Other than that if it caused pain Kyuubi felt it. Eventually Kyuubi reverted to a human form revealing a battered, bruised, but absolutely stunningly beautiful woman in a sky blue kimono with red foxes patterning it. Naruto looked at her with a raised brow as he reverted to his usual form.

"A woman? So the rumors were true. Oh well it doesn't matter now. Say good bye wench" he said raising his hand with a blue aura.

"W-w-wait…p-p-p-please let me l-l-live" stuttered Kyuubi in abject terror. Naruto paused and looked at her.

"Why" he asked.

"If you do, I will…become Naruto samas personal slave" she said resignedly.

"You will do everything I say, the instant I say it" said Naruto as if contemplating it.

"Yes Naruto Sama" she replied with her head bowed low.

"Good now lick the bottom of my Zori clean" he commanded with malicious glee. Kyuubi with tears running down her face got on her knees and followed his order, crying harder at his mocking laughter. While she was obeying him she took stock of their surroundings. They were in the dead center of the village with everyone watching. They had all seen her transform and knew what she really was, but they were horrified at seeing the usually kind blond be so cruel. However their horror would not see its end tonight for Naruto had something much worse in store.

"Stand wench" he ordered. She obeyed her head downcast.

"What would you have me do master" she said submissively. The evil smile on Narutos face grew.

"You will stand there as I demonstrate to the peons of this weak village, just what they have created. You fools called me a demon. You said I was a monster, and treated me as such. You thought I was the Kyuubi incarnate, but now you see before you the real Kyuubi. Now you shall witness what your hatred has created. You shall see what your blind bigotry has done to a once innocent soul. You shall see your own _self fulfilling prophesy_" he shouted hissing the last words with venom as he ripped the kimono Kyuubi wore to shreds revealing her in all her nude glory. Her round, full, perky F cup breasts bounced and her tiny pink nipples hardened in the cool breeze, her _virgin_ nether lips exposed to the air. Tears flowed down her heart shaped face in an even greater flow, as she knew exactly what was going to happen next. The newly created demon lord forced her to her knees her head inches away from his crotch. She understood exactly what he wanted her to do. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection. Without a second thought she enveloped it in her mouth sucking it for all she was worth. At least what she was able to fit in her mouth. Of the 9" in front of her she could barely take 5". Naruto grew impatient however and grabbed her forcefully by the back of her head. He then shoved his entire length down her throat. She held back her gag for fear of what he would do to her if she showed signs of even contemplating vomiting on his member. Finally after an eternity of rough handling Naruto came, spraying his load down her throat.

Before she could recover she was forced on her back with her hands being bound by shackles of brimstone. It was the beginning of what she knew would be the most painful experience of her life.

"Please…master. Please I beg of you not to…" she started to plead only to be cut off by a vicious backhand to her face.

"Be silent whore. Your punishment is only beginning. I will make sure that every last moment is nothing short of hell" said Naruto as he roughly fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples violently causing her nothing but pain. He took his still hard cock and without any preamble thrust it into her virgin pussy until nothing was outside. Blood flowed from her as her hymen was obliterated and Naruto didn't pause for a second. While Kyuubi shrieked in agony he groaned in bliss. Not only was it a punishment for her, but the perfect show of his cruelty. He laughed at her pain. He reveled in every twitch of her body convulsing against him.

"PLEASE PULL IT OUT…OH KAMI THE PAIN" shouted Kyuubi. She felt like she was being torn in half, and sent through a meat tenderizer at the same time. She never knew pain like this could exist, even though it was about to get a lot worse.

"I told you to be silent. I will not pull out until I am satisfied you have learned your lesson" said Naruto as he felt a pressure building and smirked. Kyuubi could see the smirk and knew without a doubt in her mind what was going to happen, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"PLEASE NOT THAT! NO I BEG OF YOU NOT TO CUM IN MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she shouted which turned into a shriek of pain as her plea went unanswered. The villagers could only stand by and watch in morbid fascination and fear, knowing that it was their actions that caused this. Seeing the pain this creature was forced to go through made them reflect on what they did. Many vomited as they came to the conclusion that they were no different in the end. Hell some had even done the same thing Naruto was doing now, just in an attempt to spite the demon. But the horrors they had witnessed were only the beginning of the macabre display the demon lord had planned for them. Oh he had much worse in store, much, _much_ worse.

He released the shackles on her wrists and turned her onto her stomach. Grinning evilly he transformed into his ancestors form and rubbed his now larger member on her back entrance.

"Please, no more pain" she begged as she started to sob. The only response she received was him spreading her ass cheeks far apart as he lined up with her rectum. She grit her teeth in preparation, though it did nothing.

"" was heard throughout the land while an evil cackling followed. Naruto seemed to keep getting rougher and rougher with every stroke. From the looks of it she would be unable to walk for a long while. It finally came to the point where he came again, shooting a load of extremely hot cum deep inside her anus causing another scream.

**"Don't think I'm done with you yet whore. The fun is only beginning"** said Naruto as he created two shadow clones of his current form. One of them took his place at her ass, one took up a place at her mouth, and the original took place at her pussy. As one they all thrust into her abused body, making her scream louder than ever before, even muffled by a third dick. They each began thrusting randomly into her, never giving her body an instant of reprieve. Through all her pain she could hear another chuckle and it made her blood run cold. That chuckle meant only pain. She was proven correct as the clone that was raping her ass joined the original in her pussy, stretching it out beyond normal capacity. As one all three came inside of her the semen just as hot as he second time. Naruto and the clones pulled out letting her abused body fall down, with cum dripping from all her holes. Before she could contemplate why they stopped she felt something that filled her with dread. She could feel her pussy, anus and even her hymen being healed.

"Oh kami…please…not…again" she pleaded only to be silenced with a fourth clone sticking it in her mouth. Now she had two positioned at her cunt, one at her mouth and one at her ass. There was no possible way to prepare oneself for the agony she received. Her throat grew raw before the end, as all of the clones took turns cumming inside of her pussy. Just as thr original finished again, he dispelled the clones and healed her one last time. He lent over her and returned to his normal form before saying one thing that made her heart stop.

"Have fun carrying my spawn"

...

Review or flame, that is all.


End file.
